Thinking of You
by MoonGoddess09
Summary: Decided to write another Fremione story. Set end of war/post-war. Fred's POV.
1. Chapter 1

We watch You-Know-Who fall and nobody moves. The shock that he's finally dead is too much. When that wears off, the room explodes in ear-piercing cheers and everyone rushes Harry. People shake his hand, hug him, pound him on the back...anything they can think of to show him how great this is.

Mum gathers all of us Weasley children to her, doing a head count. Ginny, George, Ron, and I are all looking around frantically for Hermione, to no avail. Harry's obviously fine, so she's the last piece.

"There she is!" George finally says, pointing.

I see her leaning heavily on _Draco Malfoy_, blood gushing from a head wound. We're all about to rush over there-what's she doing with _him_?-when Neville Longbottom stops them. They exchange a few words-Neville clearly feels about him the way we do-and Hermione tells him something. The whole mood suddenly shifts and Neville supports Hermione's other side as they walk up to the platform where Madam Pomfrey is tending to the injured.

"What just happened?" George asks.

"I thought Neville would curse Malfoy," Ginny replies. "He hates him more than we do."

Mum's fussing over all of us and Harry, obviously grateful she hasn't lost anybody. We're lucky, sure, but Lupin and Tonks are dead. That hurts. I silently count our dead as the last of the bodies are brought in. 52. I look around the room. There are more than double that still alive. Good.

Hermione and Neville embrace for a long time, so long that I eventually turn my head. Ron grunts. "She's so out of his league."

Ginny's eyes narrow. "I'm not against hexing family members."

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron demands when Hermione joins us.

"He saved my life when the Death Eaters attacked us after Neville and I killed Bellatrix Lestrange," she replies.

Her head is no longer bleeding, but she looks like she's in pain. Harry and Ginny both hug her and soon we all end up in a Weasley family group hug.

"Come on," Mum says briskly. "Let's go home. Harry and Hermione, you too."

After we've all showered and sat down to eat, Harry obliges our curiosity for details about the war. Ron helps him tell the tale so he can eat as well, but Hermione, across from me, is eerily silent. She barely eats, picking at the food on her plate. Her sleeve slips down her arm, revealing nasty-looking cuts. I'm about to ask, but her eyes meet mine with a look so miserable that I shut my mouth. It hits me: hearing the details again is hurting her.

I keep my eyes on her, but return to the conversation, listening to Harry talk about the horrors they, especially Hermione, went through at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her.

Fleur nods emphatically. "We thought she was dead when they showed up at our house. I had to use Skele-Gro for her arms and legs. It was awful."

Everyone's eyes turn to Hermione, who holds up her arm and moves aside the collar of her shirt wordlessly. There's a cut on her neck and the word _Mudblood_ carved on her arm. My stomach turns. If Lestrange wasn't already dead I would kill her with my bare hands.

"Madam Pomfrey said everything should heal correctly except for this." She touches her arm. "I'll probably always have these scars."

Mum is near tears, so Harry and Ron quickly finish their tale. When it comes down to it, without Hermione, they'd all be dead.

"You're all so brave," she says when it's over, hugging the three of them in turn with tears gushing down her face. "I insist you stay with us here, at least for the summer. Hermione, we'll help however we can with locating your parents in Australia. So smart and selfless of you to do that."

"Thank you, ma'am," she says quietly.

Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, and I decide to leave after dinner so we can all get a good night's rest. George and I pull Hermione aside before we Apparate. "Good job," George says. "I always knew it was always you protecting those too."

"So does that mean I don't need protecting anymore?" she replies, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You never _needed_ it," I reply. "Well, except maybe that first year."

"But you somehow, despite your nagging about testing products on First Years-"

"Which was very annoying," I put in.

"-managed to become one of our best friends. And we would do anything to keep our best friends safe."

Hermione has tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

We hug her tightly, then leave. She's right. We did spend a lot of time protecting her. Her whole first year because people were so cruel to her for being a bossy know-it-all. Her second year when she got petrified by the basilisk. That had been scary. Her third year we had a serial murderer who turned out to not be a serial murderer running around. And her fourth year...well, everyone started discovering the opposite sex. I'm happy for George and Angelina now, but that had hurt like hell back then.

The Yule Ball...Ron had asked Hermione too late; she was already going with Krum. She looked so beautiful and had such a good time, then Ron had to have a go at her and make her cry. Katie Bell, my date, had been disgusted and we'd both gone to comfort her.

"Ignore him," Katie had said. "He's just jealous because he couldn't get you."

"You look incredible tonight," I had said. "Don't let him ruin your night."

That night I had sworn I would never let Ron hurt her again. As far as I know, I've kept that promise. They didn't fill us in on many of the details of their trip outside of destroying the horcruxes and the few encounters with Death Eaters. Ron could have done something stupid.

"You think Hermione would want to work here with us this summer?" George asks when we get back to our flat above the shop. "We could use her Charms and Potions expertise."

Half our shop had been destroyed during a Death Eater raid during the war, so even though we have Lee Jordan to help us, we could use another set of hands. Verity only sells products; she doesn't create them.

"She might," I reply. "We can ask her tomorrow."

I won't lie, Hermione's on my mind when I fall asleep. I had worried about her so much during the war that it's almost second nature to do so now.

* * *

><p>"I hate that we have to throw all this stuff away," George says as we clean up the shop early the next morning.<p>

"Me too," I agree, adding broken glass to the rubbish pile.

The door opens. "Can we help?" someone asks.

I look up to smile at Hermione, then see her holding hands with Ron. The shock punches me so hard in the chest I can't speak. George hops in quickly, returning her smile for me. "We can use all the help we can get."

Harry and Ginny are with them too, so the six of us get to work. We don't talk much after our initial instructions, but I keep an eye on Ron and Hermione. He keeps touching her-not inappropriately-but enough up turn my stomach. I never thought I was capable of this kind of jealousy. Then again, I never thought I would want to be with a woman this much either.

Katie knew it. I still feel bad about the way our relationship ended. She and I had dated for a long time after the Yule Ball, but it got to the point that when I was with her, I was thinking of Hermione. Katie knew I cared for Hermione and she had eventually brought it up. She wasn't angry; we're still friends today. She's actually in a serious relationship with Lee now.

I wasn't an idiot like Ron; I knew Hermione was a girl long before I saw her in that pretty gown. I also knew she had a massive crush on him and he on her, which was part of the reason they bickered so much. Mum loves that they like each other; she wants Hermione to officially be part of the family. But she didn't read Hermione's tear-stained letter about how stupid she was for not realizing that Ron and Lavender were a pair or see the look on her face when he was in the Hospital Wing. One thing she can _never_ be called is stupid and she did it anyway.

"I don't think it's going to take very long to have this place up and running," Hermione says when we finish. "You did such a good business during the war."

"Actually that reminds me," George says. "We have a proposition for you. Can we speak to you alone?"

Ron looks at us suspiciously. "Why can't you say it in front of me?"

Hermione squeezes how hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She follows us up to our flat. "What's going on?"

"How would you like to work for us this summer?" George asks. "We need help recreating the products we lost. We'll pay you, of course."

She hesitates and I know why. "You don't have to work all day," I assure her. "Just a few hours each morning with Lee."

That works. "I like that arrangement," she says. "Do you want me to start tomorrow?"

"Yes," we say together.

Before she leaves, I grab a hat from my room. "I learned one of your Muggle magic tricks."

"Show me," Hermione says, smiling.

I pull scarves out of the hat, then a stuffed bunny. She laughs. "I can't believe you still have that hat."

"It's a nice hat," I reply.

I hold the green and white striped top hat in my hand after she leaves, just looking down at it. Hermione had bought it for me at the Quidditch World Cup. I still remember that day.

_"Your mum is worried we'll freeze," Hermione says, laughing as she drapes my green and white scarf over my head. Her fingers graze my neck as she wraps it, making me shiver involuntarily. _

_ I look down at her and roll my eyes. "Typical Mum. I'm surprised you're coming with us." _

_ She shrugs. Hermione's not a Quidditch person and we all know it. "I thought it might be fun." _

_ She's wearing a green and white scarf too and even allows me to paint small green lines under her eyes. George and I have our whole faces painted, something Hermione would have scoffed at last year, but just helps us create this year. She's changing too. _

_ She sits between Ron and me in the stands and he tells her not to bother him. If she doesn't understand something, oh well. So George, who's on my other side, and I offer to answer anything. She's been doing research, though, so she can follow it. _

_ The game is exciting and I don't even realize that I'm gripping her hand until it's over. "Sorry about that." _

_ But she just smiles. "I'm glad your team won." _

_ Riots break out on the way back to our tent as Death Eaters storm the camps and set fires. I automatically pull Hermione close, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She wraps both of hers around my waist, her voice shaking when she calls my attention to the Dark Mark in the sky. I tighten my grip. I won't let them hurt her._

"Fred!" George yells.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my memories.

"I've been calling you for five minutes."

"Sorry," I reply. "Distracted. What's going on?"

He starts to say something, but stops. "We'll talk about it later. Enjoy your daydreams."

Not my fault I have a good imagination.

* * *

><p>Hermione is prompt the next morning, so we put her to work with Lee on our potion- based products while George and I work on the charm-based ones. Lee had flown under the radar at Hogwarts in terms of his skill in classes because he was a troublemaker, but his Potions work is nearly as good as Hermione's. He and Hermione actually talk nonstop as they work and he tells her about our daring escapes while broadcasting <em>Potterwatch<em>. She tells him about some of their close calls as well, seeming much more comfortable than she had the first night.

Lee's impressed. "You know, I always wondered why you were in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Now I know."

She smiles. "A lot of people asked me that question."

She turns to her potion, stirring it carefully while the rest of us talk Quidditch. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, had managed to save the Quidditch World Cup this year, even though the Death Eaters had tried to destroy it. Ireland versus Malawi. I really want to go.

"That reminds me," Hermione says, sitting her potion to the side to cool. "Viktor sent me a letter yesterday. He has tickets for the World Cup, but he doesn't want to go. He offered them to me because he knows my friends enjoy Quidditch."

"Really?" George asks, nearly jumping off his chair. "We were hoping someone would have extra tickets. Katie and Angelina are away that weekend."

"He has five of them. Since Harry and Ron will be gone for Auror training by then, the four of us and Ginny could go."

"Without Death Eater riots this time, right?" I add, winking at her.

She smiles. "I'll write to Viktor tonight. He'll be happy to get rid of them. He hates Ireland."

"You're amazing," I say. "Truly fantastic."

"Don't let Ron hear you saying that," George warns, laughing.

"Don't let Ron hear you saying what?" Ron himself asks from the doorway.

"You aren't allowed back here," George says at the same time Lee says, "Viktor Krum sent Hermione tickets for the Quidditch World Cup."

I can tell by the looks on both Ron's and Hermione's faces that Lee shouldn't have said that. Ron's face is quickly turning the color of his hair. "You're going to the Cup with _Krum_? You know how I feel about that git! How could you!"

He starts cursing and doesn't stop until Hermione raises her wand and forcibly makes him close his mouth. "If you will let me speak." She waves her wand and crosses her arms. "Viktor doesn't want to go to the Cup so he offered the tickets to me. I've asked this lot and I'm going to ask Ginny to go with me."

"He's not going." Ron's face brightens considerably.

"No. And I seem to remember you having a hero worship for him before he competed in the Triwizard Tournament and asked me to the Yule Ball. So kindly do not call him names."

Ron crosses his arms too, pouting like a child who's been scolded. "Are you ready to go yet? I thought I'd actually get to see _my_ girlfriend this summer, not just watch her hang out with my brothers."

Hermione takes on a tone I recognize from my mum as she transfers her potion into bottles. "I told you I would be working here in the mornings for as long as they need me. You will have me all afternoon and evening. Being in a relationship with you doesn't require me to abandon my friends, and that includes Neville and Draco as well."

"I can't believe you're friends with Malfoy," he grumbles as she tidies her mess.

"You don't have to believe it," she replies coolly. "Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready."

Hermione sighs and turns to us. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Fred'll be at dinner tonight," George says quietly.

It's quick, but I think I see gratitude flash across her face. "See you later then."

Lee turns to us after Ron damn near yanks Hermione out the door. "Is he _always_ like that?"

"Immature?" George responds. "Yes."

"How does she put up with him?" He throws his hands in the air. "Merlin, _Neville_ would have been perfect for her. They were always so close at Hogwarts. Or you." He gestures at me. "You care for her more than any woman I've ever seen you with."

"Maybe they'll break up when he goes to Auror training," George says.

I doubt it. But I don't want to talk about Ron anymore, so we focus on our projects and talk about Quidditch. I'm starving by the time I head to the Burrow for dinner.

Hermione's eyes look shinier than usual, the bun on her head has a few pieces falling out of it, and there's a polite distance between her and Ron on the bench. I don't even have to ask; they've obviously had a row. I remember asking her back at Hogwarts one time why she never let anyone see her cry after that first year, save for when Dumbledore died. She had looked at me and said, "Why don't you let anyone know you actually try at school?"

"Because that would change how people think of me," I had answered.

"Exactly," she had said.

What people at Hogwarts saw was true; I _was_ a happy-go-lucky prankster who didn't care for school and loved playing Qudditch. But Hermione saw the side of me I didn't like sharing because she was so perceptive: the man hurting because the girl he thought he loved had chosen his brother, trying at school because he didn't want to let his mum or the "brightest witch of our age" down, and quietly looking out for people who couldn't do it themselves. She saw right through me when I tried to act like everything was fine and that was one of the reasons it had been so easy to leave when Umbridge took over. It wasn't until later that I realized we had a two-way street: she could see through me, but I could see through her as well. Neither of us could lie to each other as well as we lied to others or even to ourselves.

I look around the table. Ginny and Harry are flirting as they eat. Ron is complaining to Dad about how the Ministry doesn't give enough information for Auror training and Mum and Hermione are talking about Muggle versus Wizard dessert recipes. She hasn't talked much about her plans yet. I know she's going back to Hogwarts, but I don't know what she's doing after she finishes her seventh year. She's disappointed Neville isn't going back with her, though. He's going straight into Auror training with Harry and Ron.

I don't get a chance to ask Hermione what happened because I get pulled into a game of Quidditch, minus the Snitch. Ginny and me versus Harry and Ron. Hermione is scorekeeper. Ginny should be captain of the Gryffindor team when she goes back to Hogwarts, so she's been practicing a lot. We win and the sour look on Ron's face is worth it. All I manage is a "See you tomorrow, 'Mione" before Ron pulls her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione is prompt every morning and seems to enjoy working alongside Lee creating potions. She always puts her foot down against love potions, though, so I decide to wait until they've finished everything else to ask her to do those. George is sure we can convince her.

"This really is some extraordinary magic," Hermione says, running her fingers along one of the shelves as she and Lee wait for a giant batch of Portable Swamp to set the week before the Cup.

I still remember the first time she ever said that and it still makes me feel warm all over. I pull a Patented Daydream Charm, the product she had referred to all those years ago, off the shelf. "You want another one?"

She laughs, but is cut off by the bell ringing as the front door opens. We stare silently as Kingsley Shacklebolt walks through the door, shocked. Hermione recovers first. "Minister, it's good to see you. What brings you here?"

"You actually," he replies with a nod to the rest of us. "I have some business that I think you can help me with. I'm sorry I didn't write first, but it's a bit urgent."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me. The matter is private, as well as urgent."

She takes his arm and they Apparate out of the shop. Ron comes in not five minutes after they've left in an obvious bad mood. "Where's Hermione?"

"With Shacklebolt," George replies. "He needed her help with something."

"_Her_?" he says, disdain in his voice. "What could _she_ possibly do that Harry can't?"

That's it. I point my wand at Ron, forcing his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth. "You listen to me, Ron Weasley. I've had _enough_ of listening to you put Hermione down and having a go at her every chance you get. If you don't start treating her with respect, I'll hex you so badly you won't be able to sit for months. Understood?"

I drop my hold so he can answer. He massages his jaw, glaring at me the entire time. "Go to hell."

I raise my wand again, but George beats me to it. Ron stumbles backward, clutching his face, redness and swelling starting immediately. A Stinging Jinx.

"Good one," Lee says after Ron leaves the shop.

"He deserved worse," George replies.

We agree and go back to work, trying to guess what Shacklebolt could have needed Hermione's help for. Lee, with his wild imagination, thinks they're taking on the escaped Death Eaters single-handedly. I just roll my eyes.

She doesn't come in the next morning, but an unfamiliar owl brings us a message telling us not to worry, that she's fine. I hope she comes to the shop before heading to the Burrow. I want to know what's going on before the rest of them do.

But she doesn't. Mum had a letter from her too, but she doesn't know where she is either. Just as we're sitting down to dinner, Hermione comes rushing in, her cheeks bright red. "I'm so sorry for being late!"

Mum hands her a bowl of potatoes. "You're right on time. Where have you been the last two days?"

Hermione spoons a few pieces onto her plate before passing the bowl to Ron. "Lucius Malfoy is missing, so Mr. Shacklebolt wanted me to go to Malfoy Manor with him and another Auror to question Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. He figured I could coax the truth out of Draco and, if he wasn't being truthful, I would know. But he has no idea where his father is."

I see Ron mutter something and I'm sure it's something like, "I can't believe you're friends with him."

"You interrogated them for two days?" Harry asks.

She looks down and I see the muscles working in her throat. "No. Mr. Shacklebolt also took me to Australia and to my home here to collect anything I find valuable. My parents died in a car accident a few months ago."

Mum immediately jumps up and rushes to her side to hold her and I feel a lump forming in my own throat. Hermione doesn't start crying, which surprises me. But I know that she hates people seeing her weak, even though crying over your parents' death is _not_ weak.

We finish our dinner and just hang out for a while. Ron is extra cuddly with Hermione as he plays Wizard Chess with Harry and I end up having to turn my head. Something is off, though. Hermione's physically here, but her mind is a million miles away. She doesn't even react when Ron kisses her neck, just stares blankly toward George and me.

"She's probably still in shock," George says softly.

But I pull Hermione aside before we leave. "If you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"

She smiles. "I know. Thanks, Fred."

I feel a rock hit my shoulder after she goes inside and turn to a red-faced Ron. He has his wand pointed at my head. "Leave her alone. She's _my_ girlfriend. I'm not letting you ruin it."

"What are you so worried about?" I reply flippantly. "It's not like she has feelings for me."

A shadow crosses his face, a little bit of doubt. "Just stay away from her." And he walks away.

When I tell George about it later, he whistles softly. "It sounds like she _does_ have feelings for you and he knows it."

I'm not getting my hopes up.

* * *

><p>I'm happy when Ron and Harry leave for Auror training and the rest of us go to the campgrounds for Quidditch. Hermione, ever prepared, charmed her school bag to hold all the supplies we need. It's honestly incredible how much she fit in there. Even the tent.<p>

George and Ginny help her set up the tent while Lee and I hunt for firewood. I had forgotten we would have to live like Muggles while we're here. People have decorated their tents in the team colors: green and white for Ireland and black and red for Malawi.

"This is so awesome," Lee says as we complete our task. "I've never been to a Cup before."

"It's fun," I reply. "Except for the Death Eater part last time. That was scary."

"Luckily we don't have to worry about that this time. The ones who are left are in hiding."

Hermione directs us to stack the wood in a pile when we get back and she strikes a match to light it. We all watch, fascinated, as she pulls out a huge pot and mixes containers of food and liquid from her bag together in it over the fire. A spicy scent emanates within a few minutes.

"That smells delicious," Lee says. "I knew having a Muggleborn would be useful."

She laughs. "Sit down. It will be ready soon."

The stew is delicious and everyone thanks Hermione for taking care of us before we retire into the tent. We all claim we're too excited to sleep, but morning comes before we know it.

We don our green and white clothes and paint our faces. George, Led, and I are covered; Hermione and Ginny have lines under their eyes. I go through my bag again. "I forgot my hat!"

Hermione smiles, reaching into her bag and pulling it out. "I told you I had everything." She reaches up to place it on my head, her fingers brushing my ears as she steadies it.

I shiver involuntarily. "Thanks."

Her eyes meet mine, those gorgeous pools of dark chocolate, and I want to just let myself melt into her. I'm vaguely aware that we're closer than we were a minute ago, but I'm not sure which of us moved. I lean in slightly, remembering how badly I had wanted to kiss her the day George and I put our names in the Goblet of Fire. She had been _right_ _there_, doubting our ability to outsmart Dumbledore, and her sass had been so sexy.

"Come on," Lee says, poking his head through the flap. "Time to go."

We jump apart and Hermione hurries to catch up with Ginny. I fall back with George and Lee. "Sorry," Lee says. "Were you actually going to kiss her?"

"_What?!"_ George exclaims. "She's dating your _brother_, Fred!"

"I know, I know," I reply hastily. I don't want a lecture. It's her eyes, though. They just draw you in.

"She would be better off with him," Lee says.

"We all know that," George replies. "But she's not with him now."

The conversation is interrupted as we enter the stadium and look for our seats. The view is incredible and I hope Hermione thanked Krum profusely for these tickets. We cheer loudly when Ireland flies out and I'm happy that Hermione, to my right, seems as excited as we are. I never asked her why she did so much research on the subject.

"Because it's something you're passionate about."

I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud. "Really?"

She nods, smiling shyly.

Before I can respond, Ireland scores and we all erupt in cheers. There's no time to talk; the game is exciting. Possession and scoring keep going back and forth; whoever finds the Snitch first is going to win. I grip Hermione's hand and she squeezes back just as hard. She actually spots the Snitch before I do, which gives me a surge of pride.

Ireland ends up winning and I'm suddenly being hugged and high-fived by strangers. Ginny and Hermione are both jumping up and down and yelling. Lee puts my hat on Hermione's head and I wrap my arm around her while all the Ireland fans cheer and sing. I'm glad we packed Firewhiskey.

Some of our friends from Hogwarts join us in a celebration that lasts a good portion of the night. Hermione doesn't drink, but still joins us for a rehash of the game, mocking of the other team, and general unruliness. Eventually, people start heading to their tents, so Hermione stays behind to put our bonfire out. I finish off the Firewhiskey while the others get ready for bed, but I'm actually not drunk, just a little buzzed. It seems like it's taking a long time for Hermione to come in, so I go out to look for her. It doesn't take long; I stumble over her as soon as I step outside the tent.

"Are you okay?" she asks, kneeling by my side.

"Fine," I reply, sitting up. "Why were you on the ground?"

She reaches under the collar of her shirt and pulls out a thin gold chain with a blue pendant on it. "This was my mother's turquoise crystal. According to her, it brings protection, health, confidence, and strength. I thought I had lost it."

"It's pretty," I reply, touching it with my fingers before looking up at her. "Just like you."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles. "You've had too much to drink."

"That doesn't make it any less true."

Our eyes meet again and I see something in Hermione's this time. I can't put my finger on the emotion, but I'm not losing my chance again. I close the small gap between us, pressing my lips against hers, expecting her to push me away. But she doesn't. She deepens this kiss, moving her hand up and resting it on the back of my neck, her finger on my pulse. Heat courses throughout my entire body as I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. Merlin this is good.

When we break apart, my head is fuzzy and my heart is pounding. But panic crosses Hermione's face as she puts her hands to her mouth. "Oh no!"

Realization hits me like a bucket of ice water. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

But she cuts me off. "Keep this between us, all right? I don't need Ron finding out. I can't imagine..." Her voice trails off.

I touch her hand, then realize my mistake when she flinches. "Sorry. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you, Fred."

I toss and turn all night, conflicted. That was the best kiss I've _ever_ had, but it was with my little brother's girlfriend. I could play it off like some guys do, justify it by saying I love her and he treats her like rubbish, but I can't. That's not me.

* * *

><p>I'm afraid the kiss will make things awkward between Hermione and me, but our friendship doesn't change at all. You would have never known anything happened. Even though Ron's away, I'm careful when I'm close to her. I don't even hug her when George, Mum, and I see her and Ginny off on the Hogwarts Express. And bless her, she's already worried about the end of the year N.E.W.T. exams and classes haven't even started yet. So I give her a notebook I've put a Protean Charm on. "If you need me, just write in this. I have one too and I'll check it every night before I go to sleep. It's quicker than owls."<p>

"Thanks," she replies, smiling. "It's going to be lonely without Neville this term, so I might need it."

I hadn't realized how close she and Neville actually were until she had told me that they spent almost every night in the library together because Ron and Harry were too busy for her half the time. He also comforted her when Ron was snogging Lavender all over the castle. She swears they're just friends, though.

"See you at Christmas," George says, ruffling her hair. "Don't study too hard."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles, something I'm all too familiar with. "See you both at Christmas."

I hope to see her sooner, but I know better. She writes to George and me all the time, filling us in on the goings on at Hogwarts. A former Order of the Phoenix member, Hestia Jones, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and McGonagall is the new headmistress. She and Malfoy are Head Girl and Head Boy and McGonagall even has Hermione helping her out with First Years' Transfiguration classes, which Hermione loves. She enjoys being busy because she's a little lonely; Ginny is captain of the Quidditch team and it's gone to her head, and Luna has a lot of new friends from the DA, though she and Hermione do still spend some time together. Mostly, she spends her free time in the library with Malfoy. That really bothers me.

George, Lee, and I are busy too. We've been developing new products and fine tuning some old ones. We've condensed the Muggle Magic Trick section a bit and expanded the Love Potions. Why girls feel the need to trick boys into liking them is beyond me, but it brings in business. Hermione is still firmly against love potions, but she _did_ help Lee make them. After we promised to buy her Potions ingredients for the school year, of course. It ended up being a good trade.

By the end of November, Hermione and I are using the notebook almost every night. Malfoy is busy now too; he's dating Astoria Greengrass. Good choice actually, despite being a Slytherin like him. She's a pretty girl.

"I was thinking about my first year on the Hogwarts Express today," Hermione writes. "I thought you were so conceited when I met you the way you called me 'the brave little First Year.'"

Me, conceited? "Funny, when you said, 'pleasure' in that condescending tone after I introduced myself, I knew were going to be a pain in my arse," I write back.

"That didn't stop you and George from coming to my rescue."

"It didn't stop you breaking my heart a little every time I saw you cry. What can I say, I've always had a soft spot for you."

She doesn't respond for a few minutes. I think I went too far. When she _does_ respond, she tells me she'll talk to me tomorrow. Now I _know_ I've gone too far.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spells fly from all directions; I'm beginning to lose track of who's on what side. Bill and I manage to take down Fenrir Greyback, one of the most dangerous Death Eaters. As he falls, I see Hermione and Neville to my right fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's closest follower. Their spells hit her chest simultaneously and she crumples amid screams from spectators. Voldemort screams too, and points his wand directly at Hermione. There's no Shield Charm this time, just a jet of bright green lightning hitting Hermione and throwing her backwards._

_ "Noooo!" I yell as I watch her hit the ground, lifeless._

"Fred, wake up!"

I shoot up in bed, almost taking half of George's face off in the process. My heart is pounding. I can't catch my breath either.

"Are you okay?" he says, concerned. "You were yelling."

I force myself to take deep breaths to calm down, the images finally falling away. "Sorry. I had a nightmare. I haven't had one of those since the war."

"Hermione dying or me dying?"

"Hermione." And I tell him about our conversation.

"You need to stop doing that."

"It wasn't on purpose. It just slipped out!"

He looks skyward. "One day Hermione will make the decision to be with the man who will treat her like a human being. But it's not going to be anytime soon, if Ron has anything to say about it."

His words are on my mind as we open the shop. It's Saturday, so we'll have tons of customers from Hogwarts. I doubt we'll see Hermione, though, because she's been spending all her weekends doing homework. I'm not expecting to see _Ron_, though.

"What are you doing here?" I demand. "Aren't you supposed to be at Auror training?"

"Shacklebolt cut people today. Anyone he didn't think had the skill to be an Auror." His voice is bitter. "He looked past that when I applied, but he won't now."

"So now what?" George asks, looking as shocked as I am to see him.

He shrugs. "Guess I'll ask Dad to get me a job at the Ministry."

"Does Hermione know?" I ask.

"No! And don't you go telling her either! I don't need a lecture on living up to potential and all that rubbish."

"She's going to find out."

"Well she can find out at Christmas." He walks out of the store in a huff and stops suddenly. A blonde girl is sitting on the bench across from the shop and he goes over and talks to her. George's eyes widen as he goes over to the window. "No..."

"Is it..." I don't even want to say it.

He nods grimly. "Lavender Brown."

I groan. I knew it.

"You know we can't tell Hermione about this, right?"

"Why not?"

He points out the window, at their retreating figures. "They're not holding hands, not kissing, and-"

"That we know of," I mutter.

"-we don't know that anything wrong is happening."

"Yes we do."

He sighs. "We don't have _proof,_ though."

"He's going to hurt her again. Do you want to see her cry?"

He sighs again. "At Hogwarts I could always tell when she and Ron had a fight because he was the only person who ever made her cry. I wish she would have punched him in the face the way she did with Malfoy."

He's coming around to my point-of-view. "So we can tell her."

"No! Unfortunately, this is something she's going to have to figure out on her own."

Now I sigh. "When did you get so smart about relationships?"

He smiles. "When I started dating Angelina."

I go over to the window, but Ron and Lavender are nowhere to be seen. George puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come on. We've got customers to serve."

I can't wait until Christmas.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad to see you!" Mum says when I arrive, pulling me in for a tight hug.<p>

"You just saw me two weeks ago," I point out, remembering the last time I came to dinner.

Ginny leans over when Mum's out of earshot. "She's a little tipsy, I think."

"Ginny!" Hermione says, coming up behind her. She smiles at me. "Your mum's just happy because everyone's here. Even Charlie came from Romania."

"Really?" George says from behind me. "Wicked!"

Mum won't allow anyone besides Hermione in the kitchen; I have a feeling she's trying to be a surrogate mother for her right now. I hadn't even thought about the fact that this is Hermione's first major holiday without her parents. She seems to be in good spirits, though. We decide to stay out of Mum's hair until dinner, choosing to go outside and play Qudditch. Charlie, George, Ginny, and me versus Harry, Ron, Bill, and Angelina. Fleur, Penelope, and Percy watch and offer encouragement. Percy and Penelope eventually spend more time holding hands and making love eyes at each other than watching, though. I can't believe they got married. Percy, married. Who would have thought?

My team ends up winning, which puts Ron in a foul mood. Hermione, who had proudly helped Mum serve dinner, looks crestfallen as he makes a nasty comment about what is clearly a new jumper. It's pretty too, light grey with buttons and a hood. _She_ looks pretty; she has her curly hair pulled into a ponytail and she looks young and vibrant. Her good mood returns, though, when everyone compliments her Muggle chocolate cake. She says there are bits of chocolate called chocolate chips in there to make it richer. It's incredible.

We exchange gifts after dinner and, of course, everyone gets a Weasley jumper. Mum demands that we all put them on so she can take a family portrait, one she even includes Fleur, Angelina, and Penelope in. For once, she didn't stitch our first initials on George's and my jumpers. And I note with glee that Ron's is once again maroon.

Ron slips out when everyone leaves, but I think I'm the only one who notices. Hermione, Bill, and Charlie are in what looks like a serious conversation by the door, but I respect them enough not to eavesdrop. I guess I _am_ growing up. Angelina tilts her head close to mine before she and George go back to her flat. "Take care of Hermione. I have a feeling she's going to need it."

Charlie claps me on my back before I can ask what she means. "That's a bright witch over there," he says, nodding toward Hermione, who's talking to Dad. "I hope she realizes that no matter what career path she takes, she's going to be successful."

"I don't think she hears that much," I reply without thinking.

He smiles grimly. "Well, Ron always did have a knack for not appreciating the good things in his life."

It isn't until everyone's left that I realize I haven't given Hermione her gift yet. She had given George and me our favorite sweets and an amazing book of our inventory: descriptions of every product in the shop and the steps to create them as well as the current tallies we have in stock. It must have taken forever and I'm eternally grateful.

Mum and Dad are cuddling in the main room and Harry and Ginny go off to her bedroom, so Hermione and I sit out in the garden. It's snowing and cold, but she doesn't seem to mind. So I hand her a box. "I know your necklace is turquoise, but I couldn't resist when I saw this."

She pulls out a gold butterfly clip encrusted with rubies and gasps. "Fred, this is gorgeous!"

"I figured Godric Gryffindor would approve. House colors and all that."

"Thank you. Really."

I think back to dinner and add, "And I thought that jumper you had on earlier was really nice."

She closes the box, tucking it in her jacket pocket, suddenly closed off. "That's just Ron being Ron."

For some reason, that statement pisses me off. "Why do you put up with him?"

She shrugs and says almost to herself, "It's not like anyone else wants me."

My anger starts boiling over, but Ron appears before I can say anything. He's completely disheveled and I have a feeling I know where he was. Hermione just looks at him, her face completely impassive. "How long have you been shacking up with Lavender?"

His face turns as red as his hair and I can't believe she just asked him point blank like that. "Since before I left for training."

Months then. I could punch him in his face. But Hermione's calm manner stops me. "So we're through then?"

Ron looks confused and I don't blame him. I would have expected her to be yelling and screaming. "Yes."

She stands up. "All right then," she says in a strange tone. "Good night, Ron. Good night, Fred."

I watch her go, mulling her words over in my mind, trying to put an emotion to the tone. Then it hits me: defeat. I've never heard Hermione sound so defeated in all the years I've known her. It scares me.

* * *

><p>I go back to the Burrow the following morning to continue a tradition Hermione and I had started many Christmas holiday breaks ago: playing in the snow. It didn't snow every year, but we enjoyed every second of it when it did.<p>

"You just missed her," Mum says when I step into the kitchen. "She went back to Hogwarts early to help Professor McGonagall with something."

"She's gone?" My voice is higher than I intended.

She purses her lips. "I understand Ron has been unfaithful to her."

Before I can ask how she knows, she speaks. "Ron has been away from home almost nonstop since he got kicked out of Auror training. When he comes home, his clothes are rumpled and out of place. I know Hermione doesn't leave Hogwarts during busy times of the term, so I put the pieces together." She lowers her voice. "Honestly I'm a bit glad. I love Ron, but I love Hermione too. And I hate the way he treated her."

So she had noticed too. I don't know what to say, so I just nod wordlessly. Harry's gone too, back to training, so Ginny's moping about a bit as well. The whole mood is gloomy. I say good-bye and head back to the shop. I don't feel like playing in the snow anymore.

I make some hot chocolate, Hermione's favorite, and sit in our dilapidated, but comfortable, armchair. In a way, Hermione and my friendship had been marked by Christmases. We had always spent them together because Mum didn't want her and Harry to be stuck at Hogwarts. At first, I felt bad for her because everyone paid most of their attention to Harry and ignored her. But she struck up a friendship with Ginny and even got along with Percy, which is a miracle. They're both really smart, top-of-their-class, though Hermione is smarter, so I guess that's why. They understood each other.

I still remember the Christmas I realized I had feelings for her. It had been after Angelina chose George over me and I had honestly thought I only liked her because I was lonely. I had chastised myself for being stupid; I had Katie Bell so I _wasn't_ lonely. Then Hermione laughed at a joke I made and gave me one of her real smiles and I had butterflies instantly. We talked and joked throughout dinner and I realized there was another side to her besides this brilliant bookworm.

If I had told her back then that I liked her, would she have liked me too? I think over that question as I sip my drink. If she had, she certainly never would have been with Ron. I think.

An owl taps his beak against my window and I jump, almost dropping my cup. It's a Hogwarts owl, so I open the parchment hurriedly.

_Fred, _

_ If it does not inconvenience you, I think you should come to Hogwarts immediately. I'm aware of what happened yesterday and I'm doing the best I can, but I would rather Hermione not be alone tonight. _

_-Minerva McGonagall_

Something happened. Something's seriously wrong. I Apparate so quickly I'm worried I might splinch myself. McGonagall meets me at the gates. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"Honestly, Fred, I'm not sure. She explained her reasons for wanting to come back in a letter last night and I've given her plenty of work to help me with today, but she's barely spoken a word. I-I don't like it."

It's weird hearing McGonagall call me "Fred" rather than "Mr. Weasley." "And you think I can help her?"

We enter the castle and head towards the library. "Yes. I remember how close you and she were and how much energy you expended trying to help her. Truthfully, I was very surprised at the time. I didn't see you as the caring type."

In spite of everything, I smile. "I couldn't let it ruin my reputation."

She smiles too. "I'll leave you here. I suppose you know her hiding spots?"

I nod and she wishes me luck. Madam Pince isn't here, so if we need to stay here all night we won't be bothered. If that had been any other context besides this one, I would have cracked a sexual joke.

I walk towards the back corner where Hermione used to do most of her work. It has a couple of chairs and a window and is mostly hidden by the shelves. That's when I hear it. A wet, choking sob. My heart drops. I'm all too familiar with that sound. I find Hermione bent over in her chair, arms clamped firmly around her middle, sobbing into her lap.

I'm by her side in seconds, laying a hand on her shoulder, letting her know I'm here. She sits up suddenly, anger sparking in her eyes, and I half expect to be hit. But she doesn't. She wraps her arms around my neck and continues crying. I respond by holding her as tightly as I can.

I'm not sure how long she cries. Sometimes she'll start to pull herself together, then murmur "What did I do wrong?" or "What's wrong with me?" and start again. I want to tell her nothing is wrong with her, but I don't think it will help. I have a strong suspicion that she's been bottling up feelings for a while and this just caused the dam to burst.

When she pulls away, her eyes are so swollen I don't know how she can see. I hand her a clean handkerchief to blow her nose, making the executive decision not to talk unless she speaks first. I'm not sure how welcome I am right now, even if she did just cry on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" are the first words out of her mouth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I reply.

"I didn't want to cry in front of Ron last night. I knew if I yelled at him, I would start crying, and I wasn't going to let him win."

That explains it. "I think you confused him more than anything."

She nods. "Good. That works."

We sit in silence for a while watching the snow fall outside the window. She leans into me and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. There's a question weighing on my mind, so I ask it. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" she replies. "About Ron and Lavender? I had a feeling."

She sounds sleepy, but I need to feed my curiosity. "Then why didn't you end things?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't be true." Her voice is almost a whisper. "Besides, it's not like anyone else wants me."

She's said that twice in two days and I've been angry both times. "How can you say that?" I finally ask.

But I'm answered with silence. I hear gentle breathing, so I guess she fell asleep. I rest my head against the top of hers, staring at the snow. I don't understand how she can believe such a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I see is sun. McGonagall has been shaking both of us awake. "Good morning."

I stretch my stiff neck as I sit up. "What time is it?"

"9am. You missed breakfast. The House Elves have food for you in the kitchen, though."

Hermione and I head off to the bathrooms, then meet outside the kitchen. She's changed her clothes and brushed her hair and looks a million times better than she did last night. We're greeted by Kreacher, who I haven't seen since the Order of the Phoenix days. He's wearing a locket around his neck and a fairly clean pillowcase. "Good morning, sir and madam. This way please."

We sit at a table off to the side and Hermione talks with Kreacher as he serves us breakfast. He seems genuinely happy to see her and asks her how "Master Harry" is doing.

"He's a long way from putting his fingers in his ears and ignoring 'The Mudblood,'" Hermione says while we eat.

That word still sparks anger in me, even when she uses it. But I still have a simmering anger in my stomach from the past two days and I'm waiting for it to boil over. I push my plate away. My appetite is gone. She notices and thanks Kreacher for breakfast before pulling me outside. "Come on. Let's play in the snow."

So we do. She tosses snowballs at me and I return the favor until we're both wet and cold. So I pack one more. "Last one!" I call, throwing it in her direction.

She ducks and it goes past her, smacking the wall by the entrance, narrowly missing McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," I say when we both reach her.

I expect her to yell at me, but that small smile doesn't go away. "Do you feel better?" she asks Hermione.

"Much," she responds. "Thank you."

"I'll let you walk him to the gate."

"Thank you for coming," Hermione says before we part. "I was so upset that you were there last night, but now I'm happy you were."

"Anytime," I say honestly.

Images flash through my mind as I change my clothes and shower. Ron's wrinkled clothes, Hermione's tearstained face, the red swollen eyes, the defeated shrug in her shoulders. My stomach is churning, bubbling up as I head to the Burrow for dinner.

Ron and I arrive at the same time and, once again, I know where he's been. "Have fun with your new girlfriend?" I ask.

He nods, misinterpreting my tone. "It's so nice to be with someone who's _passionate_. Hermione was always so rigid and distracted. No passion."

That does it. I swing, my fist connecting with his face. We're on the ground in seconds, wrestling, and I'm yelling as I hit him. "No passion? This is the girl who gave up her _parents_ because she wanted to save the world from Voldemort! Who saved your and Harry's lives a hundred times because she loves you! Who always rallies behind anyone and anything considered less than wizards because she believes so strongly that there's no difference between us!"

I just keep hitting him, yelling incoherently as he tries to hit back. Eventually I hear, "Fred!" and am flung backwards away from him.

When I look up, Mum is standing between us, red-faced, her hair sticking out in a hundred directions. "What is going on here?" she shouts.

Ron sits up, wincing, his eye blackened, his lip and cheek bloody. I can feel blood dripping down my face as well, but otherwise I think I'm unharmed.

"Well?"

When neither of us answer, she sighs. "Let me guess. This had something to do with Hermione."

We both nod and she sighs. "Ronald Weasley, the way you treated that girl was deplorable, especially after all she's done for you. Stringing her along instead of ending your relationship was downright cowardly."

I smile-finally someone else calling him out-but stop when she turns to me. "Fred Weasley, I don't care how noble your intentions are. If you _ever_ hit your brother again, your right buttock will never be the same either."

I'm taken aback; I guess Mum had overheard me say my left buttock had never been the same after Dad had found George and me trying to get Ron to do an Unbreakable Vow. "Do I make myself clear?"

We both nod and she takes us inside to check our injuries. Ginny's eyes are wide when she sees us and she slips in to see me after Mum tends to my injuries. There aren't many. "Merlin, Fred. George and I just used your tricks to torture him in his room. _You_ actually hurt him!"

"If you would have heard what he said, you would have hit him too." I wince slightly when I talk. My cheekbone is a bit tender.

"I've heard what he's said to her over the years and since they've started dating. I would have hit him too."

"But _why_ did she stay with him?"

She shrugs. "I think she didn't want to disappoint Mum after everything she's done for her. Mum wants Hermione to officially be part of the family, so Hermione was going to do it. I don't think she realizes that another Weasley man is in love with her."

"How can she _not_ be?" Hermione is always so perceptive.

Ginny shrugs. "Maybe because you've always been close and protective. Honestly, it's hard to pinpoint exactly when your feelings shifted."

I nod. "Thanks, Gin."

I fall back against the pillows when she leaves, incredibly tired. I smell the faint scent of lilac, which leaves me with some lovely thoughts of Hermione. Now that all that anger is gone, I can sleep.

* * *

><p>I thought I'd heard the last about Ron's and my fight because he doesn't mention it again. Then Hermione comes storming into the shop the first Saturday after classes resume. I don't hear her at first; I'm busy taking inventory. Her book is bloody brilliant: I can change the totals, take out items, and add items with a flick of my wand. It's so simple.<p>

"Lavender has been in my face all week saying you beat up Ron," Hermione says, stepping into the back room and shutting the door. "Tell me you didn't."

"That would be lying," I reply, closing the book and putting it away.

She sighs. "She screamed at me for ten minutes about it. Professor Flitwick actually threatened to put her in detention for disturbing classes."

"Do people know that she helped Ron cheat on you?"

She casts her eyes down, so I take that as a yes. "Why did you do it?" she asks.

Just thinking about it upsets me. "Because I was already angry with him for hurting you and making you cry and then he said some really stupid things and I just snapped."

Her eyes meet mine and I see a flash of appreciation. "Thank you."

She leaves shortly afterward and I relay the information to George. He's happy I beat Ron up, but he feels bad that Hermione is being harassed. I figure she'll write in the notebook again this term and I'll be able to make her laugh like I always do.

But that's the last time I talk to her for the semester. She doesn't send any letters, doesn't write in the notebook, doesn't come to the shop. Ginny doesn't know what's going on either; she rarely sees her around the castle. In desperation I write to Malfoy, who informs me that she's been studying nonstop for her N.E.W.T.s. She wants perfect marks.

She _does_ end up with perfect marks, something that is not surprising and will probably not be done again for a long time. The surprise-shock actually-comes when Hermione announces that she's going to Egypt with Bill to learn how to be a Curse Breaker.

"Is that what you were talking about at Christmas?" I finally ask.

"Yes," she replies.

"When do you leave?"

"This weekend."

Five days. I can't believe this. I had planned for Hermione to move into George's old room in our flat because she had said she doesn't want to burden Mum anymore. George has moved most of his stuff to Angelina's flat, so it wouldn't be difficult. I had wanted her to work at the shop until she decided what career she wanted to pursue. Looks like none of that is going to work out.

"What do you think?" she asks.

I blink, pulling myself out of my self-pity. "Of what?"

"Could I keep the things I'm not taking in your flat until I come back? It's not much."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

When George finds out, he sighs. "I knew this was coming. I think she just wants to get away from Ron for a while."

"It's not like they would see each other." And they wouldn't. He works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry. Dad had gotten him the job.

He shrugs. "That's not on me. I think it would be good for her. She's always wanted to travel."

I wish I could be happy for her, but I can't.

* * *

><p>I miss her already and she hasn't left yet. Hermione spends almost all day every day packing and gathering supplies to move to Egypt. I see her when I go to the Burrow for dinner, which is only once or twice a week. Like Hermione, I don't want to burden Mum.<p>

I can't sleep the night before she leaves. What if she gets killed by an old curse or jinx? What if she decides not to come back? I finally get up and go to the Burrow, making a rash decision to toss stones at Hermione's window to wake her up. She finally opens the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Come outside. I want to talk to you."

She closes the window and is out the door within a couple minutes, one of my old sweatshirts thrown over her pj's. I'm taken aback by how gorgeous her legs are. She doesn't usually wear such short shorts.

She misinterprets my look and fiddles with the strings of the sweatshirt. "I found it when I was cleaning the other day. Sorry."

"Keep it. It looks better on you."

She perches next to me on the table. "So what's going on?"

I'm suddenly at a loss for words as I look into her eyes. "I-I didn't want you to leave without saying good-bye," I finally choke out.

But Hermione knows me too well. "I'm not trying to abandon you. I just need to get out of here for a while. This isn't going to be my career; it's going to be a way for me to travel and meet different kinds of people and think about what I want in life. There's just...too much negativity here right now."

Well...thanks...I'm not sure what to say to that.

She reads my expression and squeezes my hand quickly. "Not you, Fred. Just Ron and people who keep giving me sympathetic looks because of my parents and people who won't leave me alone because I'm a war hero. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Her eyes are expressive; I can see pain there. Now I feel bad for getting so angry that she's leaving. "I can understand that."

"It's not like it will be forever. I'll be back. And I'll write at least once every two weeks."

"It's just so dangerous."

"Bill will be with me. You trust him, right?"

I do. I would trust her with Charlie in Romania too.

She holds out her hand. "I give you my word that I will write to you at least every two weeks and that I will be careful."

I take it, holding on tightly. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Then she smiles, pulling her necklace out from under her neckline. "There's one more thing I want you to do. Keep this safe for me. I don't want one of the goblins to think I stole it from a tomb."

I hold it in my hand, running the smooth turquoise under my fingers. "Would it be weird for me to wear it?"

She laughs. "Not at all."

I let her hook the clasp for me and tuck the pendant under my shirt. "There. Now it's safe."

"Thank you."

She squeezes my hand again, but this time I don't let her let go. We look up at the sky, at the moon and stars, enjoying the warm summer night. When a shooting star crosses the sky, we both close our eyes to make wishes.

_Please let Hermione come home safely. _

* * *

><p>Hermione keeps her word. She and Bill both send us letters, keeping us up to date on their lives in Egypt. She loves her job because she's learning so much history, but dislikes the Gringotts goblins. I don't blame her there. Bill says Hermione is one of the most competent Curse Breakers he's ever trained, which makes Mum smile proudly. "I knew she was going to do well."<p>

I'm proud too. Of Hermione and of George and me. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is doing incredibly well, so much so that we've been able to add more to our lines of joke and WonderWitch products and make our explosive products even better. There's even discussion of opening a second location and buying out Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade, which, surprisingly, Angelina and Katie are on board with. George, Lee, Katie, and Angelina could handle the new location while Verity and I stay here. Hermione could even help me.

I stop that line of thought, cursing myself. I need to stop planning Hermione's life for her. She might not want to work here. She might not even want to work in London after she finishes seeing the world.

I like being busy. Things get even busier when George and Angelina and Lee and Katie decide to elope on the same weekend and ask me to be their witness. How can I say no? Both marriages have been a long time coming and they're both incredibly happy.

It's during the ceremony that I make an executive decision. I'm going to put my feelings for Hermione completely aside and casually date. Women flirt with me in the shop all the time and I may as we enjoy it. Hermione hasn't shown any romantic interest in me, so why wait around?

When I tell the others my plan, they sigh almost in unison. Not little sighs either, frustrated ones. "What?" I ask.

Angelina speaks first. "You've been head over heels for the girl for almost five years now. You were so jealous of her boyfriend that you couldn't even look at them."

"Not to mention beating up said boyfriend when he cheated on her," Katie adds.

"And now you're just going to throw all that aside and shack up with any random girl who flutters her eyelashes at you. I'll believe it when I see it."

It sounds so harsh when she puts it that way. I look to George and Lee for help.

"I think you're going to end up hurting yourself," George says, concern in his eyes.

"I think you're mad," Lee says simply. "Completely mad."

"I really appreciate your support," I reply sarcastically. "Truly."

"Hermione's had a crush on you since her first year" are Angelina's parting words. "You've always been her hero. Don't break that little girl's heart."

"She's no so little anymore," I retort.

But I'm answered by silence. Okay. Now to prove that I know what I'm doing. I walk around the shop, gently pushing products, and stop to straighten one of the shelves. A pretty brunette stops beside me and tilts her head, smiling. "Fred or George?"

I shoot her my most charming smile. "Fred. And you are?"

"Hanna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

She lowers her eyes slightly, gazing up at me through her lashes, a flirting trick I recognize. "I don't know. Does love potion work on you?"

A sense of humor. Good. I wink at her. "It doesn't have to."

Connection made. We make plans for dinner and I wish the others were here so I can rub it in their faces. I knew I still had the Weasley charm. George and I used to have girls falling all over us at Hogwarts. Hermione used to joke that it must be my hair because it can't be my charm.

I push that thought away. I'm not letting her ruin my night. Hanna looks great when I finally get to meet her after work; her black dress hugs her figure nicely. I learn that she was a couple years ahead of me at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff. She had always admired my Quidditch skills and her younger brother had told her about George and my fantastic escape from Hogwarts during the Umbridge years. She had never approached me because I was always with George or surrounded by girls.

Dinner goes well and she suggests taking dessert with us back to her flat. Her hand is in mine as soon as we stand up and she kisses my neck. Yeah, I know _exactly_ what she wants. And I don't mind it one bit.

She sits in my lap unbuttoning my shirt and pulls at the chain around my neck. "What's this?"

Hermione's necklace. "Just something I'm keeping for a friend."

"Girlfriend?"

I make my best innocent face. "Noooo. She's my little sister's best friend."

She either believes me or doesn't care, but she unclasps it and drops it on top of my shirt. "We don't need anything getting in the way."

I kiss her, agreeing, and try to push Hermione to the back of my mind. She always tries to pop up and ruin things. It doesn't work, though. When we finish, I'm still thinking of her. I look over at the girl sleeping next to me, at her great chest and small waist. I think she'll be a good distraction. I _hope_ she'll be a good distraction.

I reach over and touch the necklace with my fingers. I wonder what Hermione looks like without clothes on.


	5. Chapter 5

When the happy couples return home, I tell them about the new woman in my life. Angelina and Katie both sigh, bringing their foreheads against their palms in frustration, and Lee asks how she is in bed, earning him a slap from his wife. "What?" he says. "It's a legitimate question!"

George just looks at me, obviously tired. "Whatever makes you happy, mate." And he kisses his wife good-bye before going into the back.

That...wasn't what I was expecting.

"It's your life, Fred," Angelina says softly. "Just be careful." And she and Katie leave.

"Well?" Lee asks, still wanting an answer.

"Yes she was."

"Good for you."

End of discussion. The days go something similar to that. I work in the shop with Lee and George all day, and sometimes Angelina or Katie, then see Hanna on most nights. Sometimes we go out for dinner, but usually we're in her flat in various stages of undress. I write to Hermione occasionally, telling her everything except that. She's happy in Egypt; she and Bill have been exploring various places on their days off and plan to go to Romania to help Charlie with a project at Christmas. That's odd. Except for that year during the Second Wizarding War, Hermione and I have always spent Christmas together. I wonder how Mum and Fleur feel about that.

Hanna has been a great distraction, that is until she comes to my flat for the first time in December. She looks over at my table while we're in bed together, picking up the picture of George, Hermione, Ginny, Lee, and me from the Quidditch World Cup. "Is this her?" she asks, pointing to Hermione.

"Yes," I reply, realizing my fatal mistake.

"Pretty."

I shrug, hoping she'll miss something very significant about the picture.

"I thought she was your little sister's best friend." Her blue eyes stare accusingly at me.

She noticed it. "She is."

"Then why are you holding her hand?"

I think of the best lie I can. "Pivotal moment in the game, not thinking, you know?"

She doesn't. And she doesn't believe me. "I think it's time we say good-bye."

I hang my head, my stomach churning. "Okay."

Once she leaves, I stare at the picture, at Hermione's smiling face. "You ruin everything!" I yell at her, opening a drawer in the table and slamming the picture face down. Then I take the necklace and throw it at the wall, not even seeing where it lands.

The door opens and George pokes his head in. "Are you okay? I heard yelling."

I don't answer, still fuming, and his eyes land on the empty table." She asked about Hermione."

I nod, my eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"She didn't like your answer, and now you're blaming Hermione."

"I'll just be more careful next time," I reply.

"Your love life isn't even on my list of things to worry about right now. Mum just told me that Ron is bringing Lavender to Christmas dinner. Apparently things are serious."

I groan. "Great. I can't stand her."

"Me either. But we have to be 'civil.'"

Obviously a direct quote. "Fine."

And that's why I go to the Burrow on Christmas with the intent of avoiding Ron and Lavender at all costs. I'll stick with George and Angelina or even Fleur. That's going to be odd too, her here without Bill.

After Mum greets me and I say hello to Percy and Penelope and Harry and Ginny, I walk over to Fleur. She thinks not having Hermione and Bill around is weird too. Then the casts a disapproving eye at Ron and Lavender. "Bill told me what he did to Hermione."

Her English is improving; I barely hear the accent at all. Or maybe I'm just used to it.

"He prefers a girl who will bend to his every whim. Take care of him like his mother did and not speak out of turn." Her tone changes to something like pride. "Hermione would have never been that woman. She is intelligent and wants to make a difference in the world. She is not worried about whether or not she has a man."

I also don't think I've ever heard her say so much in a single thought. "Do you feel that strongly about everyone else's relationships?"

She laughs. "No. I think George and Angelina make a wonderful pair. He has grown tremendously since the war. Percy and Penelope seem happy and Harry and Ginny...well, we always knew they would make a match of it."

"I expect Harry and Ginny'll get married once Auror training is over."

"Ron and Lavender will be first. Look at Lavender's left hand."

I see a small ring with some kind of gem on it on her fourth finger. "I'm not surprised."

"Nor am I."

We move on to discuss Mum's reaction to George's elopement-she wasn't pleased but she was happy for them-and Bill and Hermione's trip to Romania. She doesn't know what they're helping Charlie with either.

"Do not tell your mother this, but Bill is going to be moving home soon," Fleur says. "I am with child."

Wow. I wonder if it's going to be part Veela. "Congratulations, Fleur."

Mum calls us to dinner before we can say anything else. I'm fairly sure that's the longest conversation I've ever had with her. I'm seated across from Lavender at the table and she makes a concerted effort to avoid looking at me.

When Ron announces their engagement during dinner, everyone is completely silent. Fleur and I exchange looks and Percy finally breaks the silence by congratulating them. The rest of us quickly do the same. Then things get awkward when Ginny asks them where they're going to live, since Ron is still staying here. Lavender mumbles something about the flat she shares with Parvati and Percy steps in to save them by mentioning something amusing that happened at his job the other day.

"I don't like her," Mum says quietly when she hugs me good-bye. "But I've finally realized that Hermione should be with a much stronger and more caring man than Ron. Lavender is actually just on Ron's level."

It's about time.

* * *

><p>I bounce back quickly from rejection and begin seeing Rena, another Hufflepuff who had been a couple years ahead of me. Our relationship progresses the same way my previous one did, except that I avoid Hermione at all costs to ensure she won't ruin it. I keep the picture in the drawer and ignore all her letters.<p>

Ignoring her letters is actually why I don't notice when they suddenly stop coming. Mum is so beside herself with worry at Easter that Bill, who had come back to take a desk job at Gringotts and take care of Fleur during her pregnancy, sends an owl to his best friend, another Curse Breaker who works in Egypt. We find out that a small curse had sent Hermione and two others to the hospital, but that they'll be fine. He promises to ensure she writes when she feels up to it.

Mum is still panicking until Bill reassures her. "Hermione's been through worse. She survived the war and being Harry Potter's best friend. She can handle it."

Of course she can. She's invincible. Nothing can harm Hermione Granger.

I continue ignoring her letters and focus on Rena, who I wish had more to say than how wonderful I am and how lucky she is to have me. Her life is similar to what I would expect from Malfoy: parents are wealthy so she doesn't have to work. Everything is handed to her. Opposite of my family, and actually not very similar to Malfoy anymore; he works too, according to Hermione.

Hermione. Damn her. I can avoid her letters, but I'm not going to be able to avoid her while she's here. I'll have to show her the necklace is safe too...bloody hell. I don't even know where that necklace is. I remember throwing it, but I have no idea where it landed. So I spend the morning of Hermione's arrival tearing my room apart looking because "Accio necklace" isn't working.

"Missing something?" I hear from behind me.

I turn and see George, the necklace dangling off his index finger. "I went looking for it the day after you threw it. You broke it, you know."

Relief rushes through me. "Thanks, George."

"You might not care, but Hermione treasures this thing. Treat it as such."

I hate it, but I put it back around my neck. May as well make her happy.

I think I'm prepared for seeing her, but I can tell by the instant pounding of my heart that I'm not. I can't take my eyes off her, her lightly tanned skin and her hair tamed into gentle waves. Everyone hugs her, Mum's voice ringing out over the others, "You're far too thin! You need to eat more!"

Bill pulls Hermione aside and talks to her for a couple minutes before she finally comes over to me. "How are you?"

Her hug is warm and I feel all those feelings rushing back instantly. Damn her. She's happy that I kept the necklace safe and hooks it around her own neck to keep close while she's here. I had looked closely at it before I gave it to her. You can't tell it was broken.

After Christmas dinner, I go to see Rena. We're in bed immediately, but it isn't her name I use tonight. It's Hermione's. Rena slaps me and I deserve it and I curse Hermione to the ends of the universe for ruining yet another relationship. I hope I don't have to see her while she's here, but George somehow coaxes her to help Lee make love potions for Valentine's Day. Lee's happy to see her and I avoid the back at all costs, choosing instead to talk to customers. My feelings are so conflicted right now I don't know what to do.

Hermione gives me space at first, but doesn't let me off that easily. The night before she leaves, she asks to speak to me. So we sit at the table in my kitchen. My hands are sweaty. I have no idea what she's going to say.

She looks tired and rubs her temples before speaking. "I don't even know where to start. Why you are avoiding me, is best I guess, because that also covers why didn't you write to me while I was in Egypt."

I'm quiet for a moment, trying to find the words to explain. I decide to lie. "I don't know."

"I assure you, if you want to date other women, you don't have to worry about me interfering. After all, we've never been more than just friends."

I hate that she can see through me. "I know that."

"I won't write to you if that's the way you want it. I can just put my necklace with my other things in George's old room. I'll see you next Christmas and we won't have to speak more than you want to. If you have a girlfriend, I'll be polite." Her voice softens. "I just want you to be happy."

I don't say anything as she unhooks the necklace and disappears into the other bedroom. She moves to hug me before she leaves, then thinks better of it and simply says good-bye. I feel like crying as I watch the door close behind her, but I don't know why.

* * *

><p>I overhear Mum and Dad talking when I go to the Burrow for dinner the next evening. I wanted to collect the last few things from my old room, so Mum had insisted I stay for dinner.<p>

"I'm worried about Hermione," Mum says. "She looked awfully pale when she left this morning.

"It's winter, Molly," Dad replies.

"She has a lovely tan, Arthur. She's not pale. I think all those injuries are catching up to her. Remember, Madam Pomfrey said the war might have ill effects on her later? And that curse that sent her to the hospital in Egypt."

"She's a strong girl, Molly. She'll be fine."

Merlin, I can't even escape her in my own house! I think Mum is overreacting, as usual, then Bill voices the same concerns to George and me when he gets back from escorting her to Egypt. "Did Hermione say anything about not feeling well this morning?"

I don't answer, but George's face twists into one of concern. Of course. "Is she okay? You know she never complains."

"She didn't look well. She said she was fine, but I noticed she kept rubbing her temples like she had a headache."

My mind flashes back to our conversation last night, but I push it away.

George's concern gives way to worry. "She was doing that a lot at the shop this week."

"Did she get headaches a lot at school?"

"No, not that I remember."

I can't take this worry party anymore. "It's just a headache. Who cares?"

They both jump, obviously surprised at my outburst, and Bill glares at me. "I'm concerned about the curse she was hit with in Egypt. Plus the torture and head injuries she sustained from the war and who knows what else happened while she was fighting Voldemort with Harry every year at Hogwarts."

I'm so sick of hearing about Hermione! Why is everything _always_ about her? She ruined my relationships! "She's _fine_," I snap. "She can die for all I care."

The slap comes so quickly that I'm temporarily paralyzed. Finally, I hold my hand to my burning face and glare at George. "What was _that_ for?"

His face is blood red; he's obviously pissed. "Don't you _ever_ say you want her to die! You care and you know it!"

I look at Bill, who's shaking his head. "If anything happened to Hermione, you would be the first one crying next to her bed."

"Not anymore," I say, and walk out.

The cold air feels good against my sore face as I walk back to my flat. I could have Apparated, but I'm hoping a walk will cool me down. I haven't been this angry since I punched Ron, the stupid prat. I just want Hermione out of my life!

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I crash into someone on the street. I reach out and grab the person to keep them from falling. "Sorry about that!"

"The fault is mine," the girl replies. "I wasn't watching where I was walking."

I look at her more closely, recognizing the voice. "Nicola, right?" She had been in the same year as me, but in Ravenclaw

She smiles. "That's right. Are you Fred or George?"

"Fred."

"It's nice to see you again."

I decide to take my opportunity while I can. "Would you like to get a drink? I owe you for running into you."

She smiles again. "That would be lovely."

So we drink and talk and kiss. She doesn't ask me home, so I don't ask her either. We make plans for dinner the next night. I'm back in the game.

* * *

><p>"You're basically dating Hermione," George says one night as I'm rushing out of the shop to meet Nicola.<p>

It's been six months. He needs to get over what I said about Hermione at Christmas already. I'm just happy it's not affecting our ability to run the shop successfully. But his words are in the back of my mind as Nicola and I have dinner together. Looks: pale skin, curly brown hair, green eyes. Hermione's eyes aren't green. Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor, but very smart. She's probably read _Hogwarts, A History_ too. That thought makes me smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Nicola asks, entwining her hand with mine.

I push aside any thoughts of Hermione and curse George for bringing her up. I hadn't thought of her in months. "Just about how beautiful you are."

She smiles. "I'm so lucky to have such a handsome man."

"I'm the lucky one," I reply mechanically, suddenly wishing her eyes were brown.

We go back to her flat and I push away every thought that isn't her in front of me. My dreams when I fall asleep torture me, though. Why is everything working against me?

I put in double effort to erase her from my mind and it works. Nicola and my work are the only important things. George is still distant, but Angelina keeps him busy too. Lee is his same old self, which I'm grateful for. We're getting closer and closer to being able to open a new shop.

We're busy with other things as well. Mum is mad because Ron and Lavender got married and didn't invite anyone from the Weasley family. Ginny points out this is just as well because none of us actually approved of or liked the relationship to begin with. That makes Dad laugh. Mum gets over her anger quickly, though, because Harry and Ginny get married in a ceremony she gets to help with and Fleur gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, Victorie, a few weeks later. She's so happy that Harry is officially part of the family now and that she finally has a grandchild. Given the other two recent marriages, I'm sure she'll have more grandchildren soon.

The good mood goes until Christmas. Ron and Lavender have chosen to spend the holiday with her family, which everyone is grateful for. We're all in the main room cooing over Victorie when Bill comes in, his face red, holding a piece of parchment. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Harry asks.

"The Gringotts goblins have decided that they don't want women as Curse Breakers anymore because the job is too dangerous. Never mind that Hermione is one of the best we've ever had!"

So that means…I groan. Everyone else is shouting incoherently about how unfair this is. I hear Dad above the rest. "Outrageous! Simply outrageous!"

"When did this happen?" Mum asks.

"Last week," Bill replies.

"So why isn't she home?"

"She apparently already had plans to spend Christmas with Charlie."

Mum looks confused. "Why?"

Bill shrugs. "I don't know."

I do. The realization hits me like a bludger. When she said she wasn't going up interfere in my life, she meant it. And that included not showing up for Christmas so I didn't have to see her. I feel George's eyes on me and I know he's thinking the same thing. He doesn't know all the details, though.

Once the holidays end, I spend extra time with Nicola and mentally prepare myself for having to see Hermione again. She's going to have to come to the shop eventually to collect the rest of her things. I just hope Nicola isn't here when Hermione walks in.

No such luck. Hermione arrives shortly after Nicola does and nods politely to me. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Nicola looks at me, questioning, so I reply, "She used to work here. When she went abroad, she kept a few things here in storage. Now she's back."

She nods, accepting the easy explanation, and starts talking about something funny her nephew did the other day. Suddenly, I hear a loud thump from upstairs. George's eyes meet mine and both of us tear up the stairs immediately. Something's wrong.

I stop suddenly in the entrance of his room and he runs into the back of me, almost knocking me over. Hermione's lying on the floor, her books overturned beside her. I'm by her side in seconds, taking her pulse. She's alive, but unresponsive and deadly pale.

"We need to get her to the hospital," George says, his voice shaking.

I pick her up-she's definitely lost weight-and focus on Apparating to St. Mungo's. They take her to the fourth floor, spell damage, and we pace impatiently and silently. The Healer in charge of her questions us about past injuries, so we detail everything that happened during the war, her petrification during her second year, the attack by the Whomping Willow her third, and the curse that sent her to the hospital in Egypt.

"Oh my," the Healer says, looking slightly pale when we finish. "That's everything?"

George shakes his head and I suddenly remember Hermione being in the hospital wing at the end of her Fifth Year. That curse the Death Eater had cast at her that Madam Pomfrey said would have killed her if it had been said aloud. All those potions she had to take every day to heal her. My head is starting to hurt.

"Thank you," the Healer says after I tell her the last bit of information. "The two of you will have to wait here."

George offers to go back to the shop and close up with Verity, plus let Mum know what's going on, then come back. I'm grateful; I don't think I could speak without crying right now. And I don't want to leave.

It seems like forever before George comes back with Angelina and Mum in tow. The Healer is still with Hermione, so I can't give any information. Mum is wringing her hands together, but Angelina is calm. Somebody has to be.

The look on the Healer's face isn't promising when she comes back out. She tells us that Hermione has a brain tumor, something I've never heard of, but it's apparently something growing in her brain. It's probably the result of all the head injuries, as well as the Death Eater curse. That's why she was getting headaches so badly.

"How do you heal her?" George asks.

"We'll have to perform a type of Muggle surgery to remove the tumor. We have a Healer on staff who has performed the surgery before."

Surgery. That sounds really serious. Angelina asks the question nobody else wants to. "What are her chances of surviving?"

The Healer sighs. "Given the size and placement of the tumor, about fifty percent. I wish I could give you better odds."

Mum starts sobbing immediately, sitting down hard in the closest chair with her hands over her face. Tears are rolling down George's face, but I can't move. It feels like someone has their fist against my throat and I can't breathe. I feel bile climbing up my throat, but I force myself not to be sick. Stars float in front of my vision. This can't be happening.

"Can we see her?" Angelina asks, speaking for us again.

The Healer nods, but warns us that Hermione's unconscious. We pull back the curtain and enter, but I'm not prepared for the shock of seeing Hermione so tiny and still and helpless on the bed. Mum starts sobbing again, so Angelina leads her out, leaving George and me behind.

I try to swallow the lump quickly forming in my throat, but I fail. I kneel beside Hermione's bed and start sobbing, clutching her hand. "I'm sorry," I choke out. "I'm sorry I wished you dead. I'm sorry I made you go away. Please don't die."

I feel George's hand on my shoulder, but he doesn't say anything as I plead with the broken shell of my best friend. "Please, 'Mione. I _need_ you. Please don't die."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm grateful that George doesn't blame me for Hermione's condition; I blame myself enough. Angelina offers to send owls to our family, letting them know what's going on, but Mum thinks it's too morbid.

"We at least have to let Bill and Lee know," she replies. "They were worried about her too."

Mum agrees. She'll tell Dad when she gets home. George offers to let me stay with him and Angelina, but I would rather be alone. There are some things I want to do.

I go to the flat first and stack Hermione's books on George's small bookshelf and pick up her necklace, hooking it around my neck. I'll keep it safe until she gets out of the hospital. Then I go to the bookstore where Hermione had rented a flat to live in. She's good friends with the owner, so I assume he gave her a good price. He's upset when he finds out what's going on and allows me to move the very few belongings she has to my flat. When she gets out of the hospital, I want her to stay with me.

I can't believe she only has one bag. She must have used her famous charm to stretch the contents. I decide to unpack her bag for her, just in case there's something breakable in there. That, and I'm kind of curious what's in there. Most of it isn't surprising: clothes, toiletries, her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books, and _Hogwarts: A History_. That makes me smile. Typical Hermione. She also has Essence of Dittany and a small album of photos, which I flip through. A few still pictures of her and her parents and lots of pictures from her Hogwarts days. The one of her and Neville after the war is sweet; they're sitting on the steps in front of Hogwarts and he's got his arms around her. I ignore a pang of jealousy. I know they're just friends.

I keep the album open to a picture of Hermione and me from the Quidditch World Cup; I hadn't realized someone had taken it. It must have been right after we won because we have our arms around each other and we're cheering. I reach down to the bottom of the bag and pull out a stack of letters wrapped in string, mostly from George, Bill, Mum, and Viktor Krum. I'm about to set the bundle aside when I find a small stack at the bottom with my name on it. I sit against the bed and open the first one, dated shortly after she had agreed not to write to me.

_Dear Fred,_

_ I know you probably won't read this, but it feels weird not writing to you when I'm writing to everyone else. I'm not sure where things went wrong with us, but if I did anything to hurt or anger you, I wish I could take it back. I know our friendship gets in the way of your love life, but I meant it when I said I wouldn't interfere. I miss you and I miss being close to you. I just want to know what I did wrong. _

_Love, Hermione_

I scan through the other letters, but they take a friendlier, chatty tone until the last one, dated right after she found out the Gringotts goblins no longer wanted her.

_Dear Fred, _

_ I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I had plenty of time, especially after that curse put me in the hospital. I'm going to be coming back shortly after the Christmas holidays, so I won't risk awkwardness at Christmas dinner. George told me you're seeing someone and I don't want to interfere, as I've said before, though I still don't understand _why_ being my friend would interfere in the first place. _

_ There are several things I want to talk to you about that I probably won't have the opportunity to, so I just want you to know something. You often asked why I stayed with Ron despite how he treated me. Honestly, in the beginning, things were good. When things got bad, I knew ending my relationship with him would mean that I would lose my family in the process because, for all purposes, your family is the only thing I have. I couldn't bear to lose that, especially you. So I stayed with him and held on to the hope that the person I actually cared for would feel the same way about me one day. I knew your kiss didn't mean anything because you were drunk at the time, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. When I was with Ron I was thinking of you and now I know that he was thinking of Lavender. _

_ I want to write more, but my head is hurting so badly I can barely see. I hope we get a chance to talk properly when I get back, because hope is the only thing I have right now. I hope things are going well for you-George's letters indicate that they are-and I hope you're happy. That's most important. _

_Love, Hermione_

That lump is in my throat again as I let the letter fall to the ground. I clutch her pendant and hug my knees, sobbing like a child. I should have told her. I should have let her know what I was thinking, what I was feeling. How could I have been so stupid?

I string the envelopes together again and put them on the table before closing the door to the room. I go to my own room and lie down on the bed, curling back up into a ball. My chest hurts so much. I open the drawer and pull the picture I had so carelessly tossed in there out, repairing the glass frame. I trace Hermione's smiling face and give in to tears again.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because it's light when I open my eyes. I wash quickly and head to the hospital. George and I both want to be there, so we aren't opening the shop today. Mum is there too, and Bill and Angelina.

"Don't you have to work?" I ask Bill as I take a seat next to him.

"I took off. I want to be here."

We're silent after that, looking back and forth between the clock and the floor. When the Healer comes out to talk to us, she looks as exhausted as I feel. My heart is pounding as all of us stand up together.

"Hermione made it through the operation," the Healer says. "We're going to keep her here for a while to ensure there are no complications."

The relief floods through me so quickly that I fall to my knees. Mum and George have sat down too. "Thank you," Bill says, mostly to himself.

"Can we see her?" Angelina asks.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

Mum stands up and takes charge. "Thank you for everything," she says to the Healer before turning to us. "All right everyone. Let's go home and get some sleep."

So we do. I feel a slight pain in my hand and look down, finally realizing that I've been clutching Hermione's pendant so tightly that it's cut into my skin. That's fitting, having the imprint of her necklace on my hand, since she's left an imprint of herself in my life. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize I need her.

* * *

><p>Now that I know Hermione's going to be okay there's something I have to do before I go home. So I head to Nicola's flat. She doesn't look very happy to see me.<p>

"About the other day," I begin. "I'm sorry. The girl that you saw...she collapsed and George and I took her to the hospital. She had surgery today, but she's okay now."

I'm rambling, but her expression doesn't change. "She's not just a former coworker, is she?"

I hang my head. "No. I'm really sorry."

"So you came here to tell me we're through then?"

I look up into her green eyes, once again wishing they were brown. "I'm so sorry."

She doesn't say anything, just shuts the door in my face. I should feel bad, but I'm relieved. I'm finally letting my feelings for Hermione wash over me and not keeping them inside. If only I had done this sooner...I shake my head. No use looking back now.

I go home and climb into bed, hoping to actually get sleep tonight. I find myself thinking about Hogwarts and all those times Hermione and I spent together, even just sitting in the common room doing our separate things. Her, homework, me, tricks usually. I would glance over at her every now and again, marveling at her focus. Everyone would be talking and carrying on, but she wouldn't even look up. Nothing broke her concentration. Actually, something breaking her concentration was when I knew things were wrong. She would leave the common room with her books and go to the library to work in peace. Sometimes I would go after her, but stay hidden behind the stacks, just to make sure she was okay. If she knew I was there, she never let on.

I realize now that blaming Hermione for my failed relationships with Hanna and Rena was stupid. I had been using them to get her off my mind and it hadn't worked. The more I tried to push my feelings down, the more they bubbled to the surface. Sure, the intimacy distracted me, but in the end it wasn't their faces I was looking at. It had always been Hermione.

My thoughts are pleasant as I drift off to sleep and the mood is elevated in the shop the following day. Angelina and Katie are in the back with Lee helping him make more love potions; Valentine's Day is coming up quickly. George and I talk to customers and arrange the shelves, something we've been neglecting in all the craziness. The Healer had told us that only immediate family could visit Hermione today, so I decide to go during our lunch and George decides to go once the shop closes. I won't lie, I'm nervous as I walk the halls to Hermione's bed. I'm not sure what to expect.

I swallow hard when I see her. Her head is bandaged heavily and there's a tray of multiple bottles on the table by her bed. She's still pale and lying incredibly still. I touch her hand to ensure she's alive-she is-and watch her chest rise and fall gently. She's asleep. I should have figured after everything she's gone through. So I leave and let her sleep. I'll talk to her another day.

The love potions are selling almost faster than Lee can make them. He's misses Hermione and I don't blame him. I miss her too. It's been two weeks and I still haven't gotten to talk to her yet. She's always asleep when I go. I had even tried different times, but she's always asleep.

Finally, I ask George if he talked to her yet. He nods. "Why?"

"She's always asleep when I come in. It's weird, like she's doing it-" I break off, the realization hitting me hard.

George looks up from the Nosebleed Nougat he's working on. "Like she's doing it on purpose to avoid you?"

I nod, looking down at my Puking Pastilles.

"Maybe she isn't ready to talk to you yet. Or maybe she doesn't like you seeing her weak."

"But I'm her best friend."

He raises an eyebrow. "After the way you treated her? I would say Bill or Charlie is her best friend by now."

I hang my head. He's right. But I'm not going to stop trying.

* * *

><p>I don't see Hermione awake until the day she's able to leave the hospital. George and I escort her carefully back to the shop, even though she's regained her strength. I let George tell her that she's going to be living in his old room because I don't know how she would take the news from me. She actually likes the idea because it allows her to work conveniently while she figures out what to do about a long-term position.<p>

"Can I start tomorrow?" she asks.

"Will you be up to it?" George replies, worry creasing his features.

"Of course. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing."

So we agree. I make breakfast for both of us the next morning, which Hermione thanks me profusely for, and give her back her necklace. She smiles, thanking me for that as well.

I hover by the door, looking back at her before we head down into the shop.

"What?" she asks.

"Any headaches?"

"No."

"Dizziness?"

She rolls her eyes. "No."

"Double vision?"

"No. Fred, I'm fine."

"I'm just checking," I reply, wounded.

Her tone softens. "And I appreciate it. But you'll be right there if I need anything. Stop worrying."

Lee slaps Hermione's hand when he sees her. "I know you hate it, but I need help restocking all the love potions from Valentine's Day."

"Big sellers?" she responds, going over to her cauldron.

"Huge."

"Then let's get to work."

And they do. All day, save for a lunch break. I'm glad to see Hermione's illness hasn't affected her potion-making abilities. An owl flies in as we're closing shop with a note for Hermione.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_ If you could meet me in my office in the Ministry of Magic (level one) tomorrow at 9:00am, I have something to discuss with you that I believe will be beneficial to both of us. _

_Sincerely, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione's eyes are wide. "I wonder what the Minister could want with me."

"Probably a job," Lee says. "He knows you're brilliant at everything."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"We'll cover it," George says hastily. "Late Christmas gift."

"George, really," Hermione begins with a look that reminds me of Mum.

"Don't 'George, really' me," he says, wagging a finger in her face. "Let's go."

So we take off to a shop that sells business attire and Hermione picks out two attractive suits, one with a skirt and one with pants. She buys two blouses and two pairs of suitable shoes as well. Perfect. Now we just have to make sure she doesn't stay up all night worrying.

"How do I look?" Hermione asks the next morning, spinning slowly in her outfit.

Wow. "Like a sexy librarian," I say without thinking.

She swats me with _The Daily Prophet._ "Fred!"

"What?" I ask, almost spitting a mouthful of juice down my front. "It's true."

She rolls her eyes. "I'll see you later. I'll put in a few extra hours at the shop tonight."

Today George and I are going through our account books while Lee works on potion products and Verity trains Katie and Angelina in customer service. Before we buy Zonko's Joke Shop, we need to ensure we have enough to cover the cost of supplying and running it. Since it's in Hogsmeade, it will definitely be frequented by Hogwarts students.

Our timing is good; we finish just as Hermione comes back through the door. She's beaming, so I know something great happened. "You were right," she says to Lee. "It was a job."

"Where?" Angelina, who had just walked over with Katie, asks.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"He wants you to liaise with Goblins and Centaurs?" I ask, confused. "That won't end well."

"Not exactly," Hermione replies. "He knows about my interest in the rights of non-human creatures and what I've done so far, and he wants to bring more respect and unity between wizards and non-human creatures because we all belong to the same world. He wants me to help."

"That's a...bold undertaking," Katie says.

"It's even bolder than that. He eventually wants to eradicate laws that make wizards superior to non-human creatures and pure-bloods superior to half-bloods and muggle-borns. I'm going to be part of that as well."

I'm really happy for her, but... "That has the potential to be really dangerous."

Hermione smiles. "It's no more dangerous than being Harry Potter's best friend."

Point. We share our news as well and Hermione goes over our books again, just to double check our numbers. She's grinning when she closes the book. "Perfect."

So we all go out to celebrate. Food, drinks, and lots of laughs. Lee, George, and I toast everything in the room, which makes the girls laugh. Finally I meet Hermione's eyes and give one more serious toast. "To new beginnings."

She understands. "To new beginnings."


	7. Chapter 7

And we work on those new beginnings starting the next day. We set rules for living together in the flat, from cleaning all the way to privacy, and quickly develop a routine. We always eat breakfast together, which Hermione makes, and whoever gets home first in the evening makes dinner. That's usually me. Hermione works a lot of late nights, so she often isn't home to eat with me. I grow to love weekends because not only is she home for dinner, we work in the shop together all day.

Work begins on our new shop and everyone is pitching in. Hermione and Lee are chiefly in charge of all things potions, though Angelina and I can give them a hand when they need it. George and I are chiefly in charge of charms, but Katie and Hermione pitch in as well. Hermione actually wants to do everything, so we let her. She's as committed to and excited about this project as we are. She promises to work every weekend to help out. It's great.

In the evenings, we work on rebuilding our friendship. Hermione makes it clear that she doesn't want to discuss anything that happened during her time as a Curse Breaker, but she does tell me stories about Egypt and Charlie when I ask. We talk about Hogwarts and joke about the days of Umbridge. We talk about our friends. Miraculously, she's kept in touch with everyone she was close to at Hogwarts. Owls are always bringing her letters. That's how I know that Malfoy and his wife are living and working abroad, Neville is teaching Herbology at Hogwarts, and Luna is abroad being a wizarding naturalist. Hagrid is doing well too; Hermione had gone to Hogwarts one weekend to visit him, McGonagall, and Neville. McGonagall was thrilled to see her, apparently, and gave her a packet of papers, which Hermione won't show me.

We take walks around town and enjoy the quiet while admiring the moon. Well...Hermione's admiring the moon. I'm admiring her. I can't believe how much better she looks; she's gained a little weight and her color back and has that sparkle back in her eyes. She's smiling a lot too, something else I've missed.

I think Hermione knows I read her letters, but she avoids the topic so skillfully that it becomes almost impossible to bring up romance. We talk about it in broad terms: our family and friends and their significant relationships, and also what we want. She doesn't want to just be a wife and mother; she wants a husband who understands how important her career is. Honestly, I couldn't imagine her being just a wife and mother.

Our most surprising conversation comes on our way to Bill and Fleur's for a family dinner. We actually discuss Quidditch in detail. Hermione's obviously been doing research; she used to just know the basics of the game, but now she can actually talk about players, team records, chances of winning the Cup, and the like.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" I finally ask.

She laughs. "All of you are so passionate about Quidditch. I wanted to be able to join in. Besides, I know how much it means to you."

"None of us have learned _your_ passions."

"Mine are more difficult. Learning and helping people aren't as concrete as Quidditch is."

"I suppose so."

Fleur hugs Hermione more tightly than usual when we enter the house; she hasn't seen her since her illness. "You look beautiful."

They talk quietly with Bill for a few minutes, so I go to say hello to the others. Everyone's here except Ron, Lavender, Percy, Penelope, and Charlie. Percy and Penelope is no surprise; they've moved abroad too. Ron used the excuse that Lavender is too pregnant to travel, which Fleur had dismissed with a toss of her head. I miss Charlie, though. I hope he'll come for Christmas.

Dinner is delicious and I follow Hermione out to the back before we leave. She walks over to a little gravestone that reads "Here lies Dobby, a free elf." I still can't believe he's dead. She bows her head and a small wreath of flowers appears, which she sits on the grave. I look at her in surprise. "Did you do just do that without a wand?"

"Yes," she replies.

I'm impressed. "I didn't know you could perform wandless magic!"

"I've been performing nonverbal spells and wandless magic since my sixth year."

The words could be condescending, but her tone is matter-of-fact. Typical Hermione. She could be the most conceited witch in the world and nobody could say her skill isn't true. "You truly are one of the most brilliant witches ever."

Hermione rolls her eyes, but smiles, laughing a little. "Thanks, Fred."

We put Hermione's brilliance to good use helping us create enough inventory for two shops. The new location is opening the first of the year and we're determined to stay on time. By the time December rolls around, the shop is ready. All it needs is inventory. We all spend countless hours on that.

She's busy herself outside of the shop. She's excited about a string of little successes they've had, then a huge one happens: the repeal of a law that explicitly states that pure-blood wizards/witches are superior to half-blood and muggle-born wizards/witches. They are other laws biased towards pure-bloods that they're working on eradicating too, especially the ones created under Voldemort's reign of the Ministry. But that takes time.

"This is massive," Hermione says. "Mr. Shacklebolt wants to move me to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement next year because I've had so much success in working for the rights of non-human magical creatures. The law stating that wizards and witches are superior to non-human magical creatures is going to be repealed next year too!"

"That's incredible," I say, as we watch the snow fall outside. "If he wants to destroy bias and corruption, he definitely picked the right person to help him."

"One of the people in Law Enforcement is concerned about the backlash of repealing the non-human magical creature law. A lot of purist pure-bloods were upset that they're no longer superior to non-pure-blood wizards; can you imagine how they'll react to this?"

I reach over and squeeze her hand. "You'll handle it. You always do."

She smiles, not letting go of my hand. "So many good things next year. I can't wait to help you open your new shop."

"I'm nervous," I admit. "I don't want to fail."

"You won't. You're too smart and too careful to fail."

I laugh. "First time I've ever heard that."

She laughs too. "There's a first time for everything."

Before we head to bed, Hermione looks out the window one more time and says softly, "Maybe next year people will stop asking why we aren't dating."

My heart starts pounding instantly. "What?"

"Well, everyone else we know is paired up. We're both single and neither of us have made a relationship work. Never mind that we've both been too busy to date."

Oh. "I thought you meant why we aren't dating _each other_."

"Sorry. I should have been clearer."

After we say good-night and retreat to our own rooms, I promise myself that I will make Hermione talk about the possibility of us as a couple. I can't wait anymore.

* * *

><p>"I wish we could go play in the snow," Hermione says wistfully as she helps George and me pack boxes.<p>

"After work," I promise.

George, Lee, and I spend the day moving inventory into new shop while Hermione, Angelina, and Katie stay at the old one to work on more products.

"They're probably talking about us," Lee says as we take a brief pause for lunch.

"It's only fair," I say, laughing. "Since we've been talking about them."

"Are you going to ask Hermione to the Ministry's ball?" George asks me.

Ah the Christmas Eve ball. Shacklebolt wanted a way to honor all the people who fought in the Battle at Hogwarts. Everyone's going. It _does_ sound fun, though.

"I plan to. It hasn't come up yet."

"Only two weeks left," Lee reminds me.

"I know, I know."

Hermione and I do play in the snow after we finish working. Her snowball aim has definitely improved. We're both soaking wet.

"That was fun," Hermione says, handing me a cup of hot chocolate to warm up.

She tells a funny story about something that happened at work yesterday, then sits up suddenly. "That reminds me. Do you have a date for the ball?"

My heart flips instantly. "No. Do you?"

"No. Everyone is so paired up that most of my friends are taken." She shrugs in a what-can-you-do way. "I was thinking we could go together. After all, I still owe you a dance."

I can't believe she remembers that. At the Yule Ball, I had asked her to dance, but Neville had already beaten me to it. She had promised that at the next ball she would save one for me. This is perfect.

"We'll be the hottest couple there," I say, grinning.

She rolls her eyes, but laughs. "You know it."

I believe my claim the night of the ball when I look in the mirror. Of course, George is my identical twin, but I look better in fancy clothes than he does. He rolls his eyes in a very Hermione fashion when I tell him that. My jaw drops when I see her, though. She's wearing a red gown that matches the rubies in the butterfly clip I gave her, which she's also wearing.

"You look amazing," I tell her, offering my arm.

"And you look very handsome," Hermione responds, taking it.

We see George, Angelina, Lee, and Katie as soon as we walk through the doors. Hermione immediately compliments how nice they all look. Katie's in black and silver and Angelina's in white and gold.

"Have you seen Lavender?" Katie asks Hermione.

"No," she replies. "Why?"

I look around, then tap Hermione's arm. "Over there."

Lavender is wearing a hot-pink feather-covered gown that looks like it would be better suited for Luna. I start laughing. I can't help it. Hermione laughs too. "That is one of the brightest dresses I've ever seen."

We make the rounds, saying hello to old friends from Hogwarts and, once again, I try to ignore a pang of jealousy when Hermione runs to Neville to hug him. He has a girl with him, so I don't have to worry.

Then we dance. George, Angelina, Lee, and Katie join us for most of the night as well. Harry and Ginny dance some, but spend most of the night with Bill and Fleur, who are also not fans of dancing. Ron and Lavender spend a good part of the night snogging, which is disgusting.

Hermione's an amazing date. I had no idea she could dance so well. I'm grateful for slow dances because they give me a chance to catch my breath. She lets me hold her close and holds on tightly as we waltz.

"I have a confession to make," Hermione says as we dance the final dance together. Unlike other people, we never stop talking.

"What's that?" I ask, my pulse quickening.

"I've had a crush on you since my first year at Hogwarts." She smiles kind of sheepishly. "It was a bit of hero worship at first, I think, because you always protected me."

I'm trying to be cool, but my hands are starting to sweat. "Do you still feel that way?"

"Hero worship? No. I fell in love with you during my fourth year."

My heart starts pounding and my head feels fuzzy. I vaguely aware that the song has ended, but all I can hear is "I fell in love with you."

We decide to walk home and I give her my jacket to keep her warm. "If you loved me, why did you keep going after Ron?"

Hermione shrugs. "Because I thought I would never have a chance with you. And Ron seemed to like me back."

"But I loved you too!" My voice is louder than I intended it to be.

"I know that now. And I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I don't want to have to hear about you dating other women because you're too stubborn to admit you want me."

Her confidence and straightforwardness is really sexy. I can't make my heart calm down, though, and I'm having trouble breathing as well. But I stop and look at her as snow starts falling. So perfect. "Does that mean I can ask you to be my girlfriend now?"

She smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
